


Family In Progress

by TheHappyEgg



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adoption, Angie gives the best hugs, But he will receive tons of them later, But not right now, F/F, Kid Darcy, Kid Rhodey, Kid Tony, Orphans, Peggy has PTSD, Protective Angie, Protective Everyone, Protective Rhodey, Tony Has Issues, Tony Needs a Hug, Two moms is better, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHappyEgg/pseuds/TheHappyEgg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy Carter and Angie Martinelli are living a happy domestic life but something is missing. Or someone. They made the decision to adopt a kid to complete their family.</p><p>Everything doesn't go as planned but no one cares because they now have the two cutest, weirdest, smartest and most loyal sons ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The first step is always the most difficult

"Angie, I am terrified," whispered Peggy.

"They are children, English, not mini brainwashed trained assassin," answered Angie, squeezing her girlfriend's hand.

"Please, remember to never told you about the Red Room or Leviathan, or really anything at all that concerned my time looking for Howard's inventions. You already have too much imagination for you own good, sweetheart." Continue Peggy, not calm, at all.

Angie kissed Peggy until she was breathless. She knew it was the easiest way to shut up Peggy when she was rambbling.

"English, darling, calm down. I am here. We are in America. Breath with me," said Angie

Angie took Peggy's hands and placed them in her curls. She felt Peggy slowly caress her scalp. Angie always let her hair down for Peggy. It helped her to settle down, to came back to the present with familiar touch.

"Ok. Angie. I am coming back. I am coming back," repeated Peggy like a prayer.

"That's good, Peg. I am proud of you. Do you remember what day it is ?" Asked Angie, embracing Peggy with all her body. She had learnt that some veterans who suffered from PTSD couldn't stand being touched but Peggy was different. Everyone probably was.

Peggy craved for touch to anchor herself in the present. Sure these crisis were stressful for her too. But she was thankful that she could help. That she could do something for her gal. Being able to be in charge, to be the one to protect and cuddle one of the most strong women she knew,that, that was incredible.

"We are Monday. It's the first of July," started Peggy.

"That's great, my love. What makes this day special for us ?" Asked patiently Angie.

"It is... It is the day. We are going to the orphanage for the first time to met our future son or daughter," remembered Peggy.

"That's true, English. It's the first contact with the kids. We will come back here until we and the kid feel OK with coming home together," explained again Angie.

"That's right. That's the plan," said Peggy, more herself than she has been since the beginning of the conversation.

"That's my girl. Do as Peggy says, isn't it ?"Joked Angie. It was their thing. When Peggy was there again, she would smile and joke back.

"Don't go all Captain America on me, miss Martinelli. It didn't even worked with Steve's disapproving face."

"Are you ready, Ma'am Carter ? Who is your friend ?" Both women turned towards the man Peggy had had on the phone. Dr Banner, Director of Sarah Rogers' foundation for orphans.

Peggy immediately regained her countenance. It was like seeing Agent Carter back again. Peggy hadn't used her Agent personna for years but it was back in a flash.

"Hello, Dr Banner, I am Margaret Carter. I called you this morning. My husband and I are looking for adoption. My husband being a busy man, here is his sister, Miss Angela Carter. My sister in law. She is here to help me to make the best choice for our family." Said Peggy all smile and confidence again.

Angie was in love again. Listening Peggy's last name beside hers, it did things to her. And seeing Peggy's wrinkles near her eyes, she was perfectly aware of her words' effect on her body. Peggy was always aware of her effect on her body. It was the result of long years of learning each other's mounts and curves like their owns.

"Ma'am Carter, it's a pleasure to meet you. Please call me Bruce"

"Then call me Peggy, everyone does. " Replied Peggy. She seemed to like the good doctor because she was less tensed.

"You are welcome too, Ma'am Carter in our establishment. It's a shame your brother couldn't join us." Said Bruce, including Angie in the conversation.

"A shame, exactly, Bruce." Answered Angie mischievously.

Angie had made in one sentence perfectly clear that she wanted to be call Ma'am Carter and what she thought about her non existent brother. She could practically feel Peggy rolling her eyes.

Bruce only smiled. Peggy may be a spy but Angie had been a queer woman for years in the worst places of NewYork. She could detect an homophobic ass in a crowd in a blink.

" Before I let you met the children, do you have any questions ? Peggy ? Ma'am Carter"

"No" answered Peggy at the same time Angie said "Thousands."

Bruce, this insensible man, laughed.

"Ok, mainly one. How does we know ?" Asked Angie.

"You will, don't worry. It's just like any other form of love, really. Sometime you will know from the instant you met, and some people grow slowly on you until you realise they are part of your life but you can't figure since when."

Peggy would take the first occasion to write the sentence down for the day she will propose to Angie. Sure, they couldn't officially get married but that was the thought that counted.

"All the children will be in the playroom or in the garden. All the afternoons are reserved for potential parents' visits. If you don't know what to do, don't worry, the kids will. Take your time to talk and play with them." Explained Bruce as he guided them through empty corridors.

The playroom was immense and newly painted in bright colours. Children of all ages were screaming and laughing and jumping everywhere. It looked a bit like the morning rush for coffee at the dinner. Except that children didn't need caffeine to be that hyperactive.

It was a bit overwhelming but that was what they wanted. They knew a piece of their family's puzzle was missing.

Peggy kissed Angie's hand. Angie wasn't even aware that she had looked for her hand.

"Ready for the fight, Ma'am Carter ?" Asked playfully Peggy.

"They are children, English, not missions," corrected Angie.

"Thanks for the intel, sweetie. I think the success rate of the mission increases if we go on our own first. You know, more agents in the place." Replied the sassy cute ball that was Angie's lover. She kissed again her hand and left without waiting for an answer.

Peggy went directly to a group of three girls playing Chinese jump rope. She presented herself to the girls and asked the jumper if she could play at the same time.

Angie just stood there, looking at the love of her life happily executing complex jump patterns under the children's cheers. Her heart was so warm and full, Angie thought it would bounced outside of her chest. She wished she could remember this moment all her life.

If English, with all her insecurities around children, could do it, so could she.

She start slowly. Talking with the personal in place, nurses, gardener, doctors. She approached the most quiet children. But things didn't really clicked.

Angie was great with the children that were hanging at the coffee. But here, Angie felt the pressure besides these meetings. Angie was never really good under pressure. What did you asked to the child ? His name, his favourite colour ? That's it ? She will choose a child because they both loved Ruby red ?

Suddenly tired, she sat down on a small purple chair under an oak. She would probably accept whoever Peggy would find and so be it.

"Don't worry, everyone is lost at the beginning," said a voice behind her.

"Are you trying to comfort me, honey ?" Asked Angie as she looked down to a six years old boy that sat beside her.

"I have been here my whole life. There is nothing new for me here," said the boy.

"So, you are the expert, here. Any tips for me Dr ?" said Angie.

The kids giggled and answered. "You are distressed, you should met your wife to be comfortable again."

"My wife ? What make you think I am married ? To a woman nonetheless." Angie was really curious.

"You came with that lady. She told everyone to call her Peggy. You ask children to call you Angie but ask adult to call you Ma'am Carter. And then you giggles and blush. And the other woman roll her eyes. But she looks at you like Betty looks at us when she try not to laugh at one of our pranks," said the kid.

"But two women together doesn't bother you ?"asked Angie, mesmerised by the child's analysis.

"But my black skin doesn't bother you ?" Asked the boy with the same tone.

"You are a funny kid, honey," said Angie.

"And you are a funny woman, Angie," replied the kid.

"Point token, kiddo. What's your name, honey ? I can't continue to call a big boy like you honey, honey"tried Angie.

"I don't mind. My name is James but there are tons of James here but zero honey," said James.

"I am very happy. I love to give people nickname. They are very personal and strong link between people. My girlfriend, Peggy, I named her English because of her cute accent."

"My best friend says the same thing. But I think it is also because he can't remember names for shit." James looked then mortified by the Bad Word he used in front of an adult. But kind Angie Carter didn't seem to mind.

"What's your friend name ? What are his nicknames for you ? If it is not too personal..." Asked Angie who had seen the boy's trouble but didn't want to push.

"His name is Anthony. He call me Rhodey or Rhodey-bear or Honey bear," smiled James thinking about his friend.

"You seems too attract sweet nickname," said Angie.

"Fate," said dramatically the kid looking at the sky.

They both laughed.

"Honey, I really appreciate your company. You are a wonderful child. Would you be OK if I told my partner about you ? " the kid face suddenly went expressionless. Angie tried to appease him. "I am not talking about adoption just yet. But we have a feeling and maybe if we took more time together and we all appreciate each other, it could be a possibility ? Hum maybe ?"

"I don't want to be adopted. But I would be happy to meet your wife though," simply said Rhodey.

"It's a bit uncommon wish. But I will respect your choice. Can I ask why you don't want to be adopted ?"tried Angie.

"It's my friend. He is... difficult. The parents always return him. And he is always worst after. He has... crisis. But no one knows how to calm him when he is like that. Except me. Because he trust me. That's why I can't abandon him," explained slowly Rhodey.

"Oh, honey. You are a wonderful person. I want to hug you. Can I hug you ?" Angie was not crying, she totally wasn't.

Rhodey found this woman very strange. She was always asking questions about what he wants. He had the feeling that she would respect if he told her no. Usually adults played with children like they would with soulless puppet. Like they knew better...

But right now, he could use a hug. And this woman was giving the best hugs. Maybe that was the Mum Hug that all children were talking about. And for a second he let himself dream of having two mothers to cuddle him.


	2. The big name of the small child

"What are you doing here ? Visiting parents aren't allowed on the upper floors" said a voice behind her. Peggy turned around and found a little boy, not more than six years old but staring at her with an authority a lot of SSR's agents could only dream to equal.

"Excuse me. I was looking for the restroom,"tried Peggy to appease the furious little boy.

"No, you weren't. The visitor's restrooms are well indicated and there is always a member of the foundation near the stair to avoid potential parents intruding upstairs .What are you doing here ? You have no right !" Peggy felt really guilt to have lied to the boy. It was also a very poor lie as she was sitting alone, in a dark corridor, her knees against her chest. She was ridiculous. That thought made her so miserable that she told him the naked truth.

"You are right. Pardon me if I tried to lied to you. Sometime it is automatic. I am trying to work on that. I was perfectly aware I was not supposed to be here because I was hiding," explained slowly the ex spy.

The kid was not convinced but he was curious. It was a first step. "Why are you hiding ? Are you afraid ?"

The boy said it like a cruel joke.

"Yes. You guessed it. I am hidden because I am affraid," Peggy said, letting her face show, for once, her emotions.

"But you are an adult ! Grown up don't have fears." whispered the kid. And suddenly he looked so much younger.

"Let me tell you a secret. Every one have fears. Without fears, there is no brave," said Peggy.

"No. That's wrong. Captain America got no fears," tried again the boy.

"I knew Captain America once. He was just as affraid as you and me. He was affraid maybe even more affraid because he had so many people who looked at him like a role model. He was affraid to not be enough, to lose himself, his values. He was affraid to lose his friends. He hated cold. He had all these fears but he was brave enough to stand up and to fight for what was right. A robot hero without weakness is not interesting. Steve Rogers was a true hero because he was like you and me and he can inspire us to fight our own fears," explained Peggy.

Her heart will always hurt a bit when she would remember her first love but now she was also happy to share her experience with him. For people to remember the real Steve. And when she told his story, she was now smiling kindly.

"No way ! Not Captain America. You are lying." The boys was firm in his words but there was doubt in his eyes.

Then Peggy opened her locket necklace. Inside were a picture of Angie and her, and a much older picture of Steve. Not Captain America, Steve. Just when he entered in the camp.

"That's Captain America ?! But he is so tiny." The kid looked mesmerised.

"Yes, he was first a very little guy. But he already had the heart of a lion." said Peggy.

"For a grown up, you are very weird. I am not sure I believe you. What were you affraid of ?" Asked again the kid. He seemed to be really stubborn. He reminded her a bit of Steve.

"The other kids downstairs. There were a lot of noises and agitation. I was overwhelmed. Moreover it's my first time here as I want to adopt and I was really anxious. Not to be enough. To be a bad mother. I supposed I let my stress took over. I was looking for a calm place to center myself again,"

"I am sorry, I didn't want to disturb you, ma'am," murmured the kid.

"That's OK. You were right to call me out, I had no authorisation to be here. It is supposed to be your personal space. And talking to you actually helped me. I feel really better. My name is Peggy, who should I thank ?" Asked playfully Peggy.

"I am Tony, ma'am Peggy ma'am. And I know what you feel. I also have that. Anxiety crisis. That's how the nurse call it. The other kids are sometimes stupid and noisy. I hate them." whispered Tony in confidence.

"Just call me Peggy, or Peg, Tony. Just like all my friends did. Because that's what we are now, we are sharing a secret place to escape from the nosy kids. Tell me Tony, why do you say you hate them, did they hurt you ?" The kid seemed really resentful which was unusual for such a young child. Knowing a bit about Sarah Roger's foundation she would be surprised to discover maltreatment but you were never too prudent.

"Well. Sometime they are really loud and I can't hear myself thinking. But the nurses never listen to me when I said it to them. They say that I need to share and not to be selfish." Explained Tony.

"But that's a reason to be mad at the nurses. Not the kids. Sometime people are loud, that's just how they are. Tony, I think you are a very smart and very logical boy. Why do you say you hate the other kids ?"

"It's complicated," said Tony.

"Would you like to share it with me ? I would give you my necklace to thank you for your confession. Then, Captain America will always be by your side," suggested Peggy.

"Really ? Captain America's necklace ? But it is very special for you." Tony couldn't believe it.

"You also are a very special boy. And I am sure your secret is also very special to you. It seems fair to me. Do you agree ?"

"I think you are bad at business but I think I really want this necklace."

And both of them laugh.

"I told you my story, tell me yours."

"The nurses found me the exact day of Howard Stark's death. I was about two and I couldn't talk. They guessed my birth's year. It was a S year. Oh yeah. Here, every kid has a last name starting with the letter of his birth's year. It changes every year. It's easier for things in administration or something like that. I don't know. I don't care. I must have a S last name. A nurse found fun to name me Tony Stark after Howard Stark."

Peggy remained quiet and let the boy tell his story how he would like. At the same time, she wondered if he could be an illegitimate child of the inventor. She looked at the boy's features. Maybe.

" I was good at school, my face similar of his even if no one has picture of him before his thirties. So everyone imagines I am the son of the lost genius. People love gossip. I was already adopted five times. But I didn't lived up to the expectations. I was not smart enough. I had nightmares. Crying like a baby. Wetting my bed. I am not good with words. I am not charming. I am not a womaniser, whatever it is. I am not a genius. I hate crowds. How Howard Stark would be ashamed of his bastard son ! And other children started to hate me because I got all the parents' attentions but the all returned return me and never adopted another child instead. I just spoilt pretty good parents because I am unbearable." Tony was pretty angry at the end of his story.

He has long stopped to look at Peggy, all he was in his story. She was quiet. And he didn't knew how to break the silence. He was affraid to raise his gaze up to see Peggy's judgemental face. He thought about Captain America and faced his fear.

Peggy's eyes were wet. She has told him about war and her phobias while smiling but she was crying. For him. No one except Rhodey had cried for him.

Peggy took Angie's picture out of the necklace. She carefully put it in her inside pocket. She opened her hand with the given necklace to Tony.

"I think it is a very sad story. You can have the necklace but I think you are the one who is bad at business. Because your story was precious to you. I will cherish your confidences " said Peggy seriously.

"I don't like being handed things," said Tony without thinking. He was suddenly affraid that this kind woman would judge her. But this time again she surprised him.

"Then, I will leave it here,"said Peggy putting the gift on the floor between them, "is it OK for you ?"

Tony just nodded and took his present.

Both of them stopped to talk for a moment. Lost in their own thoughts but appeased by each other's company.

"I have an idea !" Suddenly shouted Tony.

"Mind to share with the class ?" Asked Peggy like he hadn't rudely interrupted her thoughts. Tony knew he hated being interrupted like that.

"You should adopt Rhodey !" said Tony enthusiast.

"Oh really ? Who is this special person ?"

"Rhodey is my best friend. He will be the best son ever ! He is really good at sports, your husband could be proud of a son like that. But he is also really calm and he helps me with my anxiety. He could help you too if you are affraid to be a mom. You will love him. He is also very smart. We are trying to build a robot together. He is the top of his class. And he has the best jokes when you are sad." Tony was jumping at the idea of the perfect family they would form.

"He seems like a great friend," said seriously Peggy.

"He is. But no one ever adopted him. At first I thought it was because people were racist. Yup he is black. But people can't be That stupid. I think he doesn't want to leave me alone here. But now I have Steve Rogers, he doesn't have to stay to calm my nightmares. He can have a real family. You will love him," said Tony. And it was really heartbreaking to see so much hope in his eyes.

"He seems indeed really lovely, but ..." answered slowly Peggy.

"But ?" Asked Tony who has stopped jumping. He seemed ready to fight for his friend honour.

"I think I am already gone for another very lovely boy,"answered Peggy kindly.

"Oooh. OK. I understand. It was just an idea like that. A dumb idea. Obviously you can choose a child for yourself alone... I am sorry." Tony was now looking at his shoes. He was holding the necklace close to his heart.

"You don't ask me who is this special boy ?" Asked playfully Peggy "I thought you were curious."

"I don't know. It can't be Justin because Justin is dumb and violent. Is he Timmy ? Timmy is quiet and good at colouring inside the lines."

"No, it's not Justin, nor Timmy."

"Marcus ? Joe ? Phil ? Jack ?" Tried Tony. But the sparkles of mischief in his eyes were gone.

"It's you, Tony," revealed Peggy.

The boy looked horrified.

"But you can't !" said the boy panicking.

"Please Tony. Explain me why ? From what I see you are a very brave, carrying and smart boy."

"Maybe I am smart but not Stark smart," first corrected the boy.

"I don't want a perfect shinny puppet to show off but a child to love," replied Peggy.

" But I am no brave. I am not like your friend Steve. I have nightmares that will wake you up every night."

"I have nightmares too. I could use company," stated Peggy. Maybe he was stubborn but she could be too. She was Captain America level of stubborn. She was not impressed.

"I don't play well with others. I am selfish. I hate hugs, kisses. In fact I can't stand being touched. I don't know how to do family," argued Tony. He remembered the deception in his previous adoptive mothers when he tried to escape their embraces.

"I won't demand from you to change that. I don't know how to family either. But we could try to invent together what it means for us," said Peggy.

"Your husband will hate me. I can't play baseball to save my life or any other sport really."

"My partner won't care."

"I WILL hate him. I am affraid of men. My previous tutor, Mr Stane. Things didn't go well. I have panic attacks when men raise their voices. I can't be part of a family. I am damaged good. I will never belong. And I don't want to leave Rhodey again. He is family." The boy was now on the verge of crying.

"Who are you and what are you doing there ?" Asked this time a very adult voice.

A tall thin nurse with grey hair was standing above them. Peggy felt like a child on the floor with Tony.

"Tony. Where were you ? Presence in the playroom is mandatory during Visit time. You are no exception, young man. And what are you doing there, madam ?"asked the fierce Scottish nurse.

"It was my fault, nurse Holga. I wanted to show my room to my new friend Peggy. I am going to show her my robot's plan. Do you think she would agree to be my mom if the design is good enough ?" asked innocently the boy. Tony, you cute little monster. But his charms worked and the serious woman face lighted with a smile.

"I am sure she will love it, Tony. But the next time, ask before leaving, we were looking for you." said Nurse Holga in a disapproving tone.

"Yes, Nurse Holga. I was just so enthusiast to show it to my friend. Can we go now ?"asked Tony, smiling and bouncing on his feet.

"Yes, but hurry up. Visit time ends in ten." said the nurse.

Tony surprised Peggy as he took his hand and pull her, running through the corridors. Both of them laughed like children they never were.

"Thanks for saving me, devious little monster" said Peggy.

"That's what friends do, right ? Besides it was fun." said Tony.

"You know what would be fun ?" Asked Peggy

"No. What ?" The boy looked dubious. He didn't want Peggy to think he has changed his mind about the whole adoption thing.

"Friends secret handshake !"

When Peggy saw the boy's shinning eyes, she knew she had said the right thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They decided to stop Agent Carter. Besides Angie is absent in the season that should not be named. It makes me so saaaaad I had to write Cartellini fluff to stop the hurt.  
> Wish you liked it.

The two women remained silent as they came back home. They hold each other's hands though. Angie's thumb traced slow comforting circles on Peggy's hands.

At home, they came back to a reassuring routine. Angie went to shower as Peggy mixed vegetables for a salad. They ate, each one lost in their own thoughts, sowly humming Nina Simone's songs that was playing in the background. Peggy had discovered Jazz with the Commandos and had introduced it to Angie. They had very different tastes in music but they both felt for Nina's voice.

Angie washed the dishes as Peggy left for shower. They met again on the sofa. Angie nested between Peggy's arms. It was their common chilling position. Peggy was reassured to hold her lover in her embrace. At the same time, she didn't have to maintain eye contact, a thing that made Peggy uncomfortable at the beginning of their relationship. They could talk freely and Peggy didn't feel the urge to control her expressions. Sure, Peggy was now used to Angie and trust her with her life. But for subjects of importance, Peggy still need their olds habits. Angie couldn't protest because she loved this position. Moreover, this position let her feel Peggy's heartbeat and breathing. She could feel Peggy's stress level and react quickly to an anxiety crisis.

Peggy took a long breath in her girlfriend's hair before starting "So. How was it for you ? Did you met interesting kids."

"It was quite difficult. It looked like so much like a job interview. Everything felt so fake. Even me. I hated it," said Angie

"Yeah. I felt it too," agreed Peggy but she didn't add more. Angie continued.

"I first met a girl. About ten. She looked so much like you. With brown curly hair and big eyes. She was a sweetheart. Her name was Darcy."

"An uncommon name for a little girl," commented Peggy.

"Yes, other children bullied her, saying she was a boy. But she was so brave and pushed the bullies away. That's why she remind me of you," said Angie.

"Wow. How rude ! Being compared to a boy. How insulting !" Angie didn't need to see her to picture Peggy's deadpan face. She laught.

"That's fun because it was actually what she said to these stupid boys. You would have loved her. Peggy Angie and Darcy," said Angie.

"Where is the but of the story ?" Asked Peggy.

"Well, she is already basically adopted by another couple. I still spent time with her because she was good company and she spilled the best gossip on the orphanage. The good doctor Bruce has an affair with doctor Betty by the way. She gave me a few tips on children hunting then left when her future dad came," explained Angie.

"You are wonderful,"said Peggy as she kissed the top of her head.

"I am aware. But why did you tell me it specifically now ?" Asked Angie curious.

"Because you could have left her the second you knew she had family. But you considered her like a person. Not like a beautiful object to decorate our home," explained Peggy.

"She is a human being, that seems like the bare minimum !" Protested Angie.

"That's why I love you. Beautiful angel too pure for this world."

Angie turned herself to face Peggy and kiss her properly. They were no urge in their make out. Just slow appreciation of the present moment. There will be time for lust. In this turning point of their lifes, they needed the support of a partner. They caressed and massages each other's bodies, sometimes softly, sometimes heavily on tension's knot. But always with the intent of reassuring themselves in their story, their link, their love.

Without another word being said, they stopped their caresses. Angie let her head rest on her lover's breasts. Peggy giggled a bit to find a more comfortable position (without Angie's elbow hurting her stomach).

"Anyone else ?" Asked Peggy. She was used of her partner's storytelling styles. She knew there was more to come.

"I also felt a connection with another kid. James, but I called him Honey. He was a very smart and carrying boy. He was six or seven. I didn't asked. But he didn't want to be adopted because of his loyalty to his friend Anthony. The two were like brothers and he didn't want to abandon him."

"He seems like a very kind child," said Peggy. Her best friend's mood had change suddenly and she didn't know why.

"He is,"said simply Angie.

"Sweetheart. What is bothering you? You seems off. Let me help you." Pleaded Peggy.

"It's just that..." But Angie didn't finish and scrubbed her face slowly in Peggy's chest in an attempt to smooth her pain.

"Angie, talk to me."

"It's stupid,"started Angie. She waited a while before continuing "Sometime, I have the impression my heart only fell for inaccessible dreams just to see me suffer."

"What impossible dreams are you talking about ? Is it about the kids, Darcy and Honey ?" Asked peacefully Peggy.

"No. Yes. It's complicated. I have always known I was a lesbian even before knowing there was a word for it. It hurt me to think I could never have romantic love in my life. Then I only fell in love with straight women or closeted married women. I didn't want to be a dirty little secret. Then you entered in my life. Brilliant, mysterious, successful and so far out of my league that you couldn't even accept my friendship," remembered Angie in a sad smile.

"I will forever regret all the time I lost because I was scared. First because having you by my side made me the happiest woman on this realm but also and mainly because I was an asshole to you. I hurt you and I am sorry for that." Peggy caressed Angie's hair.

"I knew you thought you were protecting me. I don't want to guilt trip you about it or anything. I just want you to understand my state of mind. Unrequited crushes on women. My Broadway dream everyone made fun of. And now that we both decided we want to become parents I am unable to connect with everyone but inaccessible children I could never adopt."

"You are a star, Angie. You belong to the sky. I will fight all my life to make sure your dreams come true. Trust me, no wish is inaccessible. You deserve the best, sweetheart"

"But what if I am not made to be a mother ? What if it's the universe telling me not to pursue my dream. Why if I only connect to children impossible to adopt because it's not my fate to adopt ?" Said Angie.

"Then fuck the universe. I will run through the whole earth to find our family a child to love. But I am not worried. You have a golden heart. Have you heard Dr Banner ? Sometime future parents need time. And it isn't the only orphanage in the country. We will find the person our family is missing. The child you are craving to love," declared Peggy.

"My knight in shining armour,"joked Angie and before leaving a butterfly kiss on her lover's lips.

"I am serious," said Peggy.

"Yes, you are. Now, tell me about your journey in the forbidden floors of the orphanage."

"Obviously, you noticed," said Peggy.

"Yup," answered Angie.

"I still don't understand how you haven't been approached by FBI or CIA yet."

"Your sweet talking skills aren't working on me, Agent Carter. Spill," said Angie with a terrible imitation of a Russian accent.

"Just like you, I first spent time playing with children without really being at it. Then a nurse came with two dozen of water guns and children went crazy."

"I remembered, I played with Honey who is surprisingly good at war strategies for a sevenish years old boy. You disappeared quickly after."

"So, James-Honey was the boy with the red Falcon T-shirt?"asked Peggy. Angie nodded. Peggy continued her story. "I felt my anxiety increasing with the noise's levels so I left for the upper floors."

"Were you alright ?" Angie frowned at the idea of her gal, all by herself, having a panic attack.

"Actually yes. I successfully pushed the panic away. Mainly because I met a know-it-all kid who gave me a hard time for being here."

"You love him, you can't lie to me."

"I do. But he is very insecure. I think he may have undiagnosed PTSD. Contrary to popular belief it is actually much more present from victims of domestic violence than war veterans"

Angy tuged her girlfriend a little closer, whispering things about "poor baby boy."

"And here you were affraid of your lack of mother instinct. You don't know him yet and you are already about to throw punches and take names to protect him," commented Peggy.

"Nope. I would never do that. I am not good at violence even with years of your self-defence lessons. No I would rather convince you to punch them while I prepare your tea, English" said Angie.

"It's not correct. It's named English tea," smirked Peggy.

"Who is the smartass, now ?"replied Angie.

"Kiss me," ordered Peggy. Angie executed the instruction whispering "do as Peggy says."

"Does your wonderboy have a name ?" Asked Angie.

"Yes but he was cursed with the name of a celebrity. Adopting parents returned him when he didn't live up to the expectations his famous homonym left for him. He wants to be called Tony," said Angie.

"What a cruel fate to impose to a baby. Who would do that ?" Angie sound furious.

"The worst in this story is that Tony is probably acting just like his homonym would. Tony is a gifted child. On some point he is incredibly smart and so much older than his age but on others he is very fragile. He doesn't have the emotional maturity to carry all his mind make him understand. He has panic attacks. He didn't want to be separated to a friend of him, so I would add separation anxiety on top. I can't imagine how difficult it is for a child to understand all the adult's world but without the emotional support of a family to reassure him."

"Wow. And here I was complaining of my little life's deceptions." Murmured Angie.

"Suffering is not a competition. His pain doesn't invalidate yours." Reassured Peggy.

"How could you be so wise without having grey hair ?" Said Angie.

"Because life cursed me to see the worst hies world has to offer before I could blow my eighteen candles. But fate made me the gift to met the right people to show me the way, to fight for what is right. And finally I got you. Who enchanted my life when I thought I couldn't stand anymore. You are my second chance, Angela Martinelli. My equal, my partner, the love of my life and the mother I want for my children." Said Peggy, for once looking with intensity in her lover's eyes.

"Children ? Plural ? Should I remember you that we didn't even managed to met one child that was willing to be adopted ?" Smirked Angie who didn't like when things were too serious for too long.

"I thought that being an only child you always wanted to give brothers or sisters to yours." Hesitated Peggy.

"That's true. You know I was just trying to dissipate the tension. Why would you wanted multiple children ? You never told me you were an only child but you never told me about siblings either." Peggy was indeed very closeted about her childhood in England. Angie was not trying to push over her boundaries but she was curious.

"I had a big brother," said Peggy suddenly very tensed.

"Is that's how you learn to fight like a lady ? " asked Angie to center the conversation around good memories. She hadn't missed the past tense her lover used.

"Actually yes. But not for the reasons you may think. He was not traditionally masculine. He was tiny and non violent. People always thought Harry was the little one. He had a very strict sense of justice. He was a communist but he was too loud about his opinions. I had to learn to fight Nazi at a very young age to protect him. That boy had no preservation's instinct. I loved him so much. Harold died from Tetanus he contracted after being beat up by Nazis. He died three days later. I couldn't stand staying in a home where he wasn't. I lied on my age and joined the army. Joke on me, Tetanus vaccine was one of the first thing I received there." Peggy's voice was broken. Angie didn't need to raise her gaze to know she was crying.

"Sorry for your loss" told Angie, tightening her grip on the spy.

It was actually the first time Peggy heard these words and only the second person she told about Harry. She had shared her story with Steve when he told her for Sarah. The soldier being the dufus he was with women he hadn't known what to say. They just had chastely enlaced each other for the rest of the night. Finally hearing these words was appeasing her heart from an injury she had forgotten the existence.

"You know, at the beginning I think Steve remembered me of Harry." Confessed Peggy.

"How incestuous of you, Agent Carter," smiled Angie. She was a bit affraid of Peggy's reaction but she was reassured to feel the spy's chest spasmed with chuckles.

"That's what I first thought when I admitted my romantic feelings for him. But at that time I already had met the real Steve and saw him instead of a poor shadow of my brother. Then he crashed the plane. And I swapped my incestuous sin for a saphist one" told Peggy.

"Hope it was worth it," deadpanned Angie.

"Should I spent eternity in hell like they promised me, I wouldn't regret it for a second," promised Peggy.

"Do you say it to all your girls ?" Asked Angie to hide behind a joke how much she was enchanted.

"Only to my best girl," answered English.

"Ok, you got me. Mother of your numerous children it is," said Angie in a kiss.

"Two or three would be a good start," answered Peggy.

"Thanks God, I thought we were gone for a remake of snow white and the seven dwarfs," said Angie.

"If you were the beautiful Broadway singer, who would I be ? The prince ?" Asked the amused Agent.

"How cliché of you, miss Carter. No you would be the evil queen. The second most beautiful woman in the kingdom just after me. But you were not jealous from the attention the princes gave me but you were jealous of them because they got mine. And because our love was forbidden we escaped this stupid kingdom to go in the enchanted forest," explained Angie.

"Seems just right. I love your lesbian version of snow white." Peggy was always amazed by her girlfriend's imagination.

"It's not the lesbian version. It's the original one and the only one that should exist," stated Angie like she was offended.

"Not even the Broadway's one ?" Teased Peg.

"However heteronormative, I shall accept this version. But only as the adaptation of my story. Snow White and the queen happily ever after," accorded Angie as a mercifully god.

"However much more fun, your version is, it also very incestuous as the evil queen is the step mother of Snow White," added Peggy.

"Well, it's canon with your incestuous feelings for Steve." Peggy vengefully tickled her lover in punition. "Who cares ? They are not blood related. The queen was married too young to this boring old guy for power reasons. She is probably the same age of her stepdaughter. It's not even bothering me a bit." Angie added after a second thought" And she is only seen evil because she was powerful and stood like a man instead of being the quiet puppet royalty they excepted her to be. They hated her for that. Alone in this empty castle, the queen started to believed it. Until Snow White brought light again in her life and they rescued each other from their boring sexist fates." Continued Angie like it was nothing.

"You are a marvelous story teller. How lucky will be our kids to listen you every night." said Peggy.

"You will be allowed to come to our bedtime story time. Then, when our kids will be asleep, we will come back to our room and I will whisper between your breasts stories only made for your very adult ears," and this time Angie raised her gaze to see the beautiful redness she provoqued on the queen's skin.

"Do you think we could adopt two children at once ?" Asked Peggy to hide her trouble.

"Well, beside the fact that the room we have prepared may be little for two teenagers, I don't see why not. We could install bunk bed. Why would you want to adopt two kids at once ? Wouldn't it more difficult for each one to find his own place ?" Asked carefully Angie.

"Maybe, maybe not. We are two boring grown up, maybe a child would be more at ease with a friend. Besides, in the Foundation, olders are taught to take care of the youngers because they don't have enough personnel. It creates siblings like links between the kids. It may explain why your Honey was so loyal to his friend, and Tony to his."

"I can see your point. Being used to dormitory and life in community, becoming suddenly an only child with his own room could be terrifying. Even if most of them dreamt for it since they arrived at the orphanage," thought out loud Angie.

"Yes. And the kids could taught us what we are doing wrong if there is a misunderstanding with their siblings. Because let's face it. All parents haver no idea of what they are doing. We could use the hints," said Peggy.

"I am not sure. We are the adults in this situation. I don't want to put that much responsibility on them. Just because we don't know how to mother, doesn't mean they don't deserve to be kids," worried the waitress.

"We would still be in charge and responsible for all of our mistakes and theirs. But don't forget they are orphan children. They had learnt to be responsible at the same time they learnt to walk. I think the most difficult thing would be to let them open up to us. To allow us to take care of them when no one has done it before," argued Peggy.

"You mean that they could use an ally who is as lost as they are," understood Angie.

"Yes, just like I have you to guide me into motherhood." confirmed Peggy.

"What did I do in a previous life to deserve such a wise and kind partner in my life ?" Wondered Angie.

"I don't know for you but personally I punched Nazis in the face in this one to get you."

They chuckled at their personal ways to say I love you to each other.

"So, two kids at once ?" Asked Angie as a conclusion.

"It's not mandatory but if we met two children we both appreciate, and if they like the idea of becoming siblings... Well yes. It's definitely a possibility." said Peggy.

"I am happy we have an agreement. Because even if I said earlier that I could listen to you all the night. It was clearly a lie whispered by my enamoured heart. I had a tiring day and if we don't move to our room in the next ten minutes, you will have me snorting on your boobs," said Angie sleepily.

"Like it's not your usual sleeping position." answered Peggy.

"That's true but the mattress will be kinder to your back. Let's go, Love of my life. Bed. Now," instructed Angie.

"I am here to serve, ma'am," said Peggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still here, please, take time to say me what you think about this story.


	4. The rescue

The following afternoon, Peggy called Angie at the restaurant. One of her protégée needed her help and she wouldn't be available until late. She couldn't meet her for the orphanage visit

After leaving SSR, Peggy also left the city that was slowly turning her crazy with its constant agitation and violence. She took in her baggage the jewel of NewYork charm, a young funny sassy barista, the rest was history.

The new couple had found a new home in a little town of Iowa : Anita. It was Angie's mother name and she thought it was a good presage. Angie had always have an awesome divination talent for small things.

In Anita, like in thousands other towns of America, women had accessed to the highest functions of the city thanks to men mobilisation. It was a big step for gender equality but no one has seen such a jump like in Anita. When the fighters came back, no one dared to change that because the new mayor Pepper Potts was as efficient as she was threatening.

As it was a rather isolated village, mentality started to progress and they created their own little world where they could make a difference.

Peggy had started to help women veterans in NewYork in her free time when she was fed up with SSR. Peggy kept good contacts with amazing persons she met there. Once, Melinda May, a fellow vet, asked her if she could welcome a victim of abuse who could need a rescue plan for her catastrophic marriage. Peggy found a new purpose in her life.

Peggy was now giving self defence lessons to women twice a week. She coached women to found in themselves the self-confidence of boring average white men. To teach them their own values and to fight for recognition of their hard work. Peggy had kept very good contacts with the Melinda's association for women victims of domestic abuse in New York. Sometime, when a person wanted to start a new life from scratch, they sent her to Peggy. Some stayed, other didn't.

It was a surprising thing to see veteran women trying to get used to civilian everyday life. Becoming baker after a sniper life. Riding school bus rather than plane. Growing vegetables instead of cauterizing under the bombs.

The original inhabitants were a bit surprised at first but the newcomers were hard workers. They knew the value of silence as well as camaraderie. They respected the ancients in a way locals never did before they get grey hair. They listened to the poor and the wealth with equal polite interest. They had fought side by side with so different people from so different cultures that they knew to respect traditions that weren't their own. They didn't want to impose themselves but they grew on the first inhabitants' hearts.

A village that was once replied on itself learnt to welcome strangers. Every newcomer was a new hope. brought new skills, culture, life. Everyone benefited from the new social link. The old felt respected and the child listened. The weak learnt the trick to do it themselves without physical force and the bold was praised for its kindness. Communication changed in a better way. People knew not to pry someone who wasn't ready to talk and to appreciate at its rightful value the time someone spent with you just because they thought you were special.

From time to time, Peggy get an urgency like that. Angie was proud of her gal. She really was, but that afternoon, they were supposed to visit the orphanage again. That's not like they would adopt tonight but Angie wanted to see Darcy and Honey again. She wanted Peggy to introduce her to Anthony.

Angie was frustrated. Peggy who was an amazing attentive girlfriend heard the deception in her voice. She asked Angie to go to the orphanage anyway. It was not like they spent so much time together during the first visit. When Angie would be back at home, Peggy promised a yummy dinner and an even more yummy partner waiting for her.

It was not the same as sharing this experience with her girlfriend but Angie knew Peggy already felt guilty enough to put her job before her personal life. Angie faked enthusiasm to reassure Peg. However faking it until you could make it, happened to work for her. She put her deception that Peggy couldn't join her aside and focus on her happiness to see the children. Maybe she would even met The One. She would be thrilled to introduce Peggy to their new baby. It was unlikely but it was a dream that made her feel better.

When Angie arrived at Sarah Roger's foundation, she was enthusiast at the idea to spend time with the kids. She entered in the common hall and was surprised to see no one was there to welcome future parents. She waited a bit, wondering if she should go to the playroom alone.

In the silent empty hall, her ears caught the sounds of a shouting match far away. She couldn't distinct words but the discussion was clearly heated. Angie was curious. She probably shouldn't go spying. Peggy was the spy. What if she was caught listening something she shouldn't have to. Peggy and her would have to found another orphanage. They would never met the child who was just perfect for them, waiting forever behind these walls.

She stopped all her catastrophic scenarios when she heard a voice she recognised.

"Come on, Ironman, the place is secured. Code alpha alpha tango. IronPatriot end of communication"

Another whispered answered the first. Angie tried to find where they came from.

"What a stupid name. It looks like you are my sidekick. Ironman have no sidekick. Find your own superhero name, Colonel Honey bear. I thought you liked War Machine."

Yes it was definitely Honey, thought Angie but she was still unable to localise the two misfits.

"YOU liked War Machine. I never agreed to be called War Machine. It is way to violent and superheros condemn violence." Angie thought it was hilarious to heard so wise words pronounced by the childish voice.

"You have no fun, man. I am sure Captain America would be a better... Wait ! Abort mission ! Abort ! Code grown up ! Leeeaaaave !" Dramatically said the Ironman boy.

"Hello you. It's a pleasure to meet a superhero like you, Ironman," smiled Angie. She hadn't seen Honey yet but he mustn't be far away.

"Grown up is trying to communicate. Don't trust their fake sweet words, War Machine. Don't leave your position. I repeat do not"

"Angie !" A second boy appeared from nowhere and throw herself in Angie's arms. The woman caught the little hero and use the energy of his jump to make him fly in her arms. Thanks you English's training. The kid laughed, surprised to be carried and spined in the air.

The other kid looked betrayed at the pair.

"Rhodey ! What is the point of establishing all these codes if you can't follow them ! You are the worst sidekick I have," pouted the child. He was a bit younger than Honey. White skinned, brown messy hair and a grimace on his slim mouth.

"I am your only sidekick, man," mocked Honey as he slowly released his grip on Angie. The woman took the hint and put her charge on the floor.

"Only because I let you be, old man," answered the boy Angie guessed was Anthony.

"Whatever you say, kid," replied Honey. They must be something Angie didn't understand because suddenly both of them were smiling again. Bromance was weird. Couldn't boys express their feelings with kind words and hugs like everyone else?

"You don't introduce us, Honey ?" Asked Angie. The boy blushed but Angie couldn't figure if it was because of the nickname or her reminding basic politeness.

"Angie, here is my best friend, Anth" The other boy coughed. Honey corrected himself "here is my superhero partner, Ironman whose civilian identify is a secret. Ironman, here is Angie, the civilian woman I rescued yesterday."

"Is Angie best hug lesbian mom?" Asked Ironman. Honey mumbled something like an agreement and Angie laughed freely.

"What are you playing at, kids ?" Said Angie to show the boy she wasn't angry.

"We aren't playing ! Duh. We are in mission," replied Ironman like she was stupid. Ironman was hella protective of his best friend. Angie thought he was cute.

"What is your mission then, Agents ?" Said the waitress, easily playing their game.

"Rhodey want to rescue his first dimsell in distress," answered flatly Ironman.

"And you don't?" Playfully asked Angie. The boy was clearly jealous of anyone who caught his friend attention. Poor little insecure baby. Yes, Angie kind of fell in maternal love for Honey but this boy was trouble. Angie loved trouble. You didn't get basically married with Agent Peggy Carter if you didn't love trouble.

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. Captain America wouldn't let bullies win." A little fanboy, wasn't he the sweetest?

"Can I help ?" Asked the woman. She saw Honey was on the verge of accepting and Ironman refusing violently when she played her card, "You can choose my battle name if you want."

"You don't know what you agreed for," whispered Honey.

Ironman's face lighted up. "Even if I choose the worst name ever ? Like Super Rotten Squirrel or iron deaf giant squid ?"

"That's the deal. Besides I love animals. Do your worst, Agent. I can take it," she challenged.

The boy hummed for a while. Honey looked absolutely horrified.

"Mammoth of Mud !" Exclaimed the boy in triumph.

"OK. You played nice. You could have chosen Super Wet Socks or Wonder glanders. Mammoths are badass. Nickname accepted"

The boys giggled at the silly names.

"It's not exactly short for a nickname. What if we need to alert you, we can't call a name so long," wondered Ironman.

"What do you suggest?" Honey face was blank. They were all aware that the boy had a plan.

"Acronym. Acronym is when you only take the first letter of longer name to make it short." Taught the boy in his best know it all voice.

Honey spelled it outloud to see what trick has his best friend played them. It couldn't be worst than mammoth of mud. "Mammoth. M. Of. O. Mud. M. M.O.M ! MOM ??!" Never underestimate Tony Stark. He could ALWAYS do worst.

"Is it OK for you, Angie ? Can Honey Bear here call you mom ?" Had Angie already said her opinion on trouble?

"Why not. Let's rescue your friend. What's the intel?"

_-------------

Angie opened the door with an assurance she didn't felt. She was in the office of the assistant director of the orphanage, Mr Ross. She identified the man as the man sitting behind a too neatly arranged desk. He was in a shouting match with a black man standing in front of him. The furniture seemed to be the last thing that protected Mr Ross from the man's anger.

The office has another door where someone was knocking repeatedly. The door must be locked because no hitting opened it. Begs and ugly cryes were coming from there. Ross shown no interest in the child's distressed while the other man was looking at the door frequently. He looked heartbroken to not being able to access the door himself because it was situated behind Rooss' armchair.

Angie recognised the voice behind the door: Darcy! Target identified whispered a voice in Angie's head that sounded like Ironman's. Darcy was screaming at the assistant director to let her see Riley who Angie assumed was the second man.

Probably-Riley was threatening Ross about involving SWORD in the affair if the man didn't let him see his future daughter. Ross said that even SWORD couldn't pardon his sins and thanks God, queerness was still condemned by law and there was no way he would let a pedophile near the children of this orphanage.

Angie froze at the violent words the man employed. Words she had heard all her life but since Anita, she had been protected in a gentle bubble making her forget what danger her brother and sister were facing every day for their love and sexual preference.

Angie only came back to herself when Probably-Riley stormed out of the office promising to come back to take his daughter.

Ross answered something about Darcy being far away under another name in another orphanage to protect her innocence from pedophiles and her transfer was already planned for tomorrow morning.

So it was really, Really, not Angie's fault if she was back home, two hours later, Darcy's little hand in her right hand, signed adoption papers in the left.

Peggy frowned at her.

'I promise it is not what you think it is.'


	5. Of godmothers and great fathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who is back ?

Darcy was safely sleeping in Angie's arms. The newfound temporary mother was starting to actually consider sleeping on the couch. The poor baby girl had cried herself to sleep. Today's events had been hard on her young eight years of existence. Hush. How people could parent so easily? She had had Darcy's responsibility for three hours and she was already on the verge of crying from nerves. Her precious hair would probably be grey tomorrow morning. Not that it mattered at all because she would rocks the older woman look. Besides English would always love her (she knew it, she had asked). But still. Parenting was an activity as anxiety inducing as she had feared.

She wanted to be someone's mother more than ever.

She wanted it done by Peggy's side. Beautiful, brave, brilliant English. She had handled everything with ease. Like she had written herself the "My partner came back home with a crying kid she adopted, what do I do" book. She had reassured the little one. Promising that they would find her REAL family and until then, she could consider her stay as a camping trip at her fairy godmothers'.

Peggy was in their room to let her fairy magic happens. With the few informations she had from Darcy's story, she was trying to find the two men that wanted to adopted the kid until the super homophobic vilain had shut down their plans. Angie loved and trust Peggy with her life, but this time, she must really be a witch to find Sam and Riley (dad and popa) with the little informations they had collected.

Sam and Riley were black homosexual men. Darcy had lectured them on proper designation for people of colour. Honey had taught the girl that most adults used slur to refer to them. The little one thought it was scandalous and it re-enforced her beliefs that adults were mean by default.

Ironman had also helped and gave her a scratch course on white privilege and institutional racism. Angie was impressed by the wide knowledge of the two younger super heroes. Darcy was determined to become the best daughter ever for the couple and had learnt everything she could that could connect her to the men, from ornithology to institutional racism.

It was a strange thing to see words like "institutional racism" pronounced by a white little orphan girl. Not that it was a bad thing in Angie's opinion. When asked, Darcy explained that it meant that white people think that they are better than everyone else just because they are white. They are just like Toby who thinks he is the best just because he is not terrible at colouring. Institutional means that people in charge believe it too just like all adults have a soft spot for Toby and called him their little Michael Angelo. Darcy thought institutional racism is unfair and blind because Toby is more a bully than an angel.

Peggy and Angie had let the girl lectured them and tried to pick up details on her future parents. Peggy thought Darcy would do a wonderful political scientist one day and she told her so. Darcy had been radiant ever since because no one else had ever called her a scientist (she was not good with math...).

So far they knew Sam and Riley were ex military (they fight bad guys with swords like knights from fairy tales). They loved birds (ornithology means liking birds but it's way cooler). They lived far from the orphanage as they had asked Darcy if she was OK with changing school. They always came by car so they didn't lived that far from the place. Sam's favourite colours were red white and blue. Riley's was OK with red but preferred darker purple. Riley was allergic to cats but they planned to have a puppy. Sam had a sweet tooth (and maybe that's why Riley was always kissing him with his tongue but even if his teeth tasted like candies, Darcy still thought it was weird and told them so). Sam was a baker and Riley was still "figuring it out".

Darcy's informations on her future fathers were from her child's perspective. Even for an eight year old, she had a very personal opinion of what was important Intel on someone. She had spent twenty minutes going on to explain the exact shade of purple Riley favoured. Angie would have found it hilarious if it didn't meant having to look all over the country to hold her promise to reunite her with her rightful dads.

Angie sighted and tried to find a more comfortable position in the sofa. Darcy moved in her sleep and stuffed her thumb in her mouth. Her baby girl needed all the comfort she could take after today. Angie wondered what was the sucking thumb age but as she couldn't remember anything from her own childhood. She caressed her charge's hair, lulling the girl to sleep.

"You should eat, you haven't touched your dinner," commented Peggy as she came back in the room.

"Like you are the one to judge," smiled Angie, without having to see her girlfriend to know the slight frown on her delicate eyebrows.

"We probably both need to eat something more. Darcy ate more than the two of us," said Peggy.

She sat on the couch and refilled Darcy's bowl with the soup she had prepared earlier. She handed it to Angie and took her own, untouched, bowl.

"She really is something else," said Angie.

Peggy nodded approvingly but added nothing. Angie knew her enough to recognised her unfocused gaze. English was lost in her mind, trying to solve Darcy's puzzle. Angie didn't mind and chatted quietly, commenting Darcy, Ironman and Honey's antics. Peggy didn't participate but always laughed and smiled at the appropriate moments even if slightly late sometimes.

Peggy went up and came back with fruits from the kitchen. She started pealing an apple for Angie.

"I also promised to Ironman that I will come back to see Honey," said Angie. "This kid has so many abandonment issues that it makes me want to punch things. Or see you punch people that taught him self deprecating. Same thing here."

Peggy smiled and gave her fruit slices.

"He had mixed feelings on me adopting Darcy. On one side it made Honey happy, a thing that appears to be his ultimate life goal, but on another he thinks Honey is too good for the world and that his friend should clame me for himself before all the acceptable adults are divided between quicker and dumber kids,"

Angela knew it was something really important to reach the level of "acceptable adult" in Ironman's standards. The kid was so protective of his emotions. He even refused to give her his real name, telling her she would have to come back to deserve it. Bright kid. Angie loved challenge especially when it came in sassy brunette packages believing they were too broken to be loved.

"Sam and Riley had been really great on this adoption process. They have been visiting the orphanage for almost a year. They wanted to be sure of their decision or rather, they wanted their little girl to be sure. For her to settle down. I don't know if I could slow things so much. I think the morning I realise which kid is mine, I would want them home, OUR home before the sun's zenith," said Angie with passion.

"Each family have their own pace. You are not less of a parent because you commit yourself to eternal love quicker than a baby duckling," whispered Peggy.

"I am ever more worried, now. If the direction managed to spot Sam and Riley out, maybe they will be more vigilant to spot more ... untraditional family. Every moment spent there is risking our chance at a family. Could you imagine us, locked outside of the establishment where our kid is ? That would be terrible. I can't imagine what Sam and Riley are living through. The moment you start to smile at a kid, English, I warn you, I will wrap them in a blanket and kidnap them home"

Peggy smiled and kissed Angie.

"Don't worry, I will find them. Darcy will be reunited with her fathers and soon our own family will be complete too" she murmured against her lips.

"Melinda may know them," suggested Angela.

"She is awesome but doesn't know every vet in the country, you know... She just acts like she does. Darcy said something about swords and it made something sparkle in my mind. I couldn't figure it out at that time but I asked May and she seconded me on that. SWORD must be an military organisation of some kind. She will pull some strings for me to look for them,"

Peggy caressed her check then her gaze went on the child in her lap.

"Come on, sweetie, time for bed. I know Angela is the best pillow but your godmother needs to rest,"

Peggy pulled effortlessly the child in her arms, Darcy curling instinctively around her neck.

"Look in my wardrobe for old cotton shirt. Kiddo here needs to change and her orphan package doesn't include pyjamas. I will bring her to the child's room,"

"Yes, madam" mocked Angie but she didn't move.

"You alright, love?" asked Peggy, suddenly concerned.

"Yeah... Yeah. It just... Seeing you with her... God, English... You are perfect. That's what I want. What I want for us. A family," whispered Angie, too emotional to trust her voice to speak louder without breaking.

"Working on it, love. Working on it."


End file.
